Yet Another Flock Chat Story
by Jelly Princess
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Dr. Martinez sets up a chatroom for the Flock to communicate through the internet. Things kind of start to go downhill from there. If you like revenge, Photoshop, talking, Faxness, and/or Eggy, this FanFic is for you! R&R?


**Yes, yet another 'Flock Chat' FanFic. I'm sorry you have to go through with all these. But you know, mine is a whole lot more spiffy because it has proper grammar AND doesn't use cheesy usernames. OH YEAH. **

***awkward silence***

**So, um, I'm going to introduce you to my minion, who is are going to make my A/Ns more interesting. **

**Fooga: Yo.  
><strong>

**Me: I also kidnapped Fang. But not just any Fang. I TURNED HIM INTO A FAIRY WITH MY WAND OF WONDERS! *brandishes pen*  
>Fooga: That's a pen.<br>Me: Yeah, I know. I wrote down the characteristics of Fairy Fang with it.  
><strong>**Fairy Fang: YAY! UNICORNS! **

**Isn't that amusing? Anyway. I don't own Maximum Ride. *sigh* I do, however, own Fairy Fang and my minion Fooga.**

**On with the story, and I apologize for the abnormally long A/N.**

* * *

><p><strong>You have entered the room, "Flock Chat".<strong>

**Max has logged in.  
>Fang has logged in.<br>Iggy has logged in.  
>Ella has logged in.<br>Nudge has logged in.**

**Max: **Yo, what's happening?

**Ella: **Hey! :P

**Fang: **Hello.

**Iggy: **What's up?

**Nudge: **ZOMG, hi guys! This is like, the coolest thing ever! I can't believe Ella could do this for us, OMG, check it out! We can do emoticons! :P :P :P :D :D :D It's so cool! I'm, like, grinning! Yay!

**Fang: **...

**Nudge: **Why are you so quiet Fang? I guess it's so like you. You're always, like, silent, and never speaking, unless you're talking to Max. You, like, LOVE Max. Angel told me that

**Nudge: **Oops, sorry, pressed enter accidentally. Now anyways, I got these super cute Uggs at the store the other day and they're like, SO fashionable! Everybody is wearing them! Max really needs to start wearing more fashionable clothes, her hair is always a mess and she never pays any attention to magazines! Fang likes that about her, I guess, but other guys? I don't know, they might think she's a hobo and she'll get arrested by security guards! That would be so funny, because Max would beat them up and then everybody would stare at her. Teehee! So yeah, this chatroom is like, SUPER cool. So what's up with you?

**Nudge has been kicked from the chatroom.**

**Iggy: **And I thought her TALKING was bad.

**Ella: **By the way, Iggy, how are you talking in this chatroom?

**Iggy: **Er, by using the computer?

**Max: **Iggy, you're blind. You can't even see the computer screen, much less the computer keys!

**Iggy: **Your mom got me this cool software for my computer where I can speak into it and that's what it types. It can also read me what's on the page.

**Ella: **Wow, that's really cool!

**Max: **Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm bored.

**Ella: **That's the only reason why you're on here.

**Max: **Very true. Where's Fang?

**Fang: **Here.

**Max: **I didn't know you could pull that invisible trick of yours through a computer screen! You've been practicing, Fang!

**Fang: ***shrug*

**Iggy: **Ah, the strong and silent type.

**Max: **Nudge just asked to rejoin the chat.

**Ella: **SAY NO!

**Iggy: **REJECT!

**Fang: **I have to agree with Iggy and Ella on this one.

**Max: **Okay, chill out.

**Iggy: **Hey! Fang just said an 11-word sentence!

**Max: **Aw, we're so proud of our Fang!

**Ella: ***wipes away tear* Our little Fangles is growing up.

**Fang: ***evil glare*

**Fang has logged off.**

**Max: **Gonna go hide.

**Max has logged off.**

**Iggy: **So, er...

**Ella: **This is kind of awkward.

**Iggy: **Only kind of.

**Ella: **Yeah... I'm gonna go hide too. Later, Ig.

**Ella has logged off.**

**Iggy: **D: Good bye, empty chatroom.

**Iggy has logged off.**

**Gazzy has logged on.**

**Gazzy: ***scrolls up and reads previous messages* I spy... with my little eye... POTENTIAL BLACKMAIL OPPORTUNITIES!

**Gazzy has logged off.**

**Angel has logged on.**

**Angel: **Max + Fang = LOVE!

**Angel has logged off.**

**Max has logged on.**

**Max: **ANGEL! GAZZY!

**Max has logged off.**

**Ella has logged on.**

**Iggy has logged on.**

**Gazzy has logged on.**

**Ella: **Well, that was fun.

**Iggy: **Max and Fang are going to be so mad.

**Gazzy: **It's gonna be so worth it though!

**Angel has logged on.**

**Angel: **What did you do?

**Ella: **Well...

**Iggy: **We got a picture of some guy and a girl smooching off the internet.

**Gazzy: **Nudge PhotoShop-ed it to make it look like Max and Fang. Then we printed it out and made copies.

**Ella: **Then we taped the copies all over the house!

**Angel: **Yay! Now Max and Fang will realize how perfect they are for each other! But why did you do it?

**Ella: **Because Fang and Max got revenge on me and Iggy for teasing them when I caught them in a closet together.

**Gazzy: **Wait, why were they in a closet again?

**Iggy: **Max was hiding in a closet and Fang was talking to her while she was in there. Eventually they just started talking to each other inside the closet. They got so mad when we found them that Max and Fang locked Ella and me up in the closet and told us they wouldn't let us out until we... er...

**Ella: **Um, until we kissed.

**Angel: **Did you?

**Iggy: **That's not the point!

**Angel: **Teehee.

**Angel has logged off.**

**Gazzy: **Gonna go raid the fridge for some food.

**Iggy: **I'll join you!

**Ella: **Me too. Meet you guys in the kitchen! Remember our plan if Max or Fang shows up.

**Ella has logged off.**

**Iggy has logged off.**

**Gazzy has logged off.**

**Max has logged on.**

**Fang has logged on.**

**Max: **Oh, they are in SUCH BIG TROUBLE!

**Fang:** Well...

**Max: **Well, what? We need revenge.

**Fang: **Do you have to be so vengeful?

**Max: **Do you have to be so demanding?

**Fang: **Do we have to continue this conversation through a computer?

**Fang has logged off.**

**Max: **I feel no guilt.

**Max: **Well...

**Max has logged off.**

_-OMG! I'm a line break, and it's automatically 15 minutes later!-_

**Max has logged on.**

**Fang has logged on.**

**Max: **TELL NOBODY.

**Fang: **Too late.

**Max: **Huh?

**Fang: **Ella set up a camera in your room and recorded everything.

**Max: ***slaps*

**Fang: **What did you virtually slap ME for?

**Max: **If you hadn't had felt irritated and come to my room and given me that romantic and winning speech, then you wouldn't have KISSED ME, and then my perfect tough leader image wouldn't be ruined!

**Fang: **Max, you're still the perfect leader. Nothing will change that.

**Max: ***fumes*

**Fang: **I'm serious, Max.

**Max: **Okay, fine. You won me over... again.

**Fang: **Thanks.

**Max: **No problem. Wanna go eat some chocolate chip cookies?

**Fang: **You bet.

**Max has logged off.**

**Fang has logged off.**

**Angel has logged on.**

**Angel: **Teehee!

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I just randomly wrote that off the top of my head. I tried to explain it through the chat as much as possible, but if I failed, please review and tell me. Even if you have nothing to say, just review! It doesn't matter if you're logged in or not. REVIEW.<strong>

**Fooga: She'll descend even further into madness if you don't.**

**Fairy Fang: Silly unicorn! *giggle* **

**Me: O_o... **

**R&R?**


End file.
